finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ame no Murakumo (weapon)
The Ame no Murakumo or Ama-no-Murakumo, also known as Murakumo, Heaven's Cloud, Strato, and Emperor, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a high-ranking katana, outclassed by top weapons such as the Muramasa and the Masamune. Appearances Final Fantasy III The Murakumo is available for level 99 Dark Knights in the 3D remake, and is tied with the Muramasa as the strongest katana, with an Attack of 140. It also provides +20 Agility. Final Fantasy V The Murakumo is the strongest katana in the original release, but the Mutsunokami surpasses it in the Advance and later releases. It can be stolen from Yojimbo and the front section of Neo Exdeath. It provides 114 Attack and 117 Hit, and has a 20% chance for critical hits. Final Fantasy VI The Murakumo (also known as the Strato) is Cyan's third-strongest katana. It drops from Red Dragon, is stolen from Samurai Soul, and is obtained by betting the Ichigeki, Holy Lance, Masamune, or Magus Rod in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. It has an attack power of 199, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands (although Cyan can't use Runic). Final Fantasy VII The Heaven's Cloud is found in the Sunken Gelnika and is Cloud's third-strongest sword, providing 93 Attack and 100 Hit, as well as 31 Magic. It has six unlinked Materia slots with normal growth. Final Fantasy X Auron's katana becomes the Heaven's Cloud if it has the Break Damage Limit as the dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI The Amanomurakumo is the great katana Relic Weapon of the Samurai job, available to level 75 Samurai after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire Linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). It is widely recognized among the endgame community as one of the most powerful weapons, and is the strongest weapon available to the Samurai class due to the unique way it modifies the Store TP attribute—pivotal for the heavily TP-reliant Samurai job—and its high Damage statistic (the highest of all great katana present). Final Fantasy XII }} The Ame-no-Murakumo is the third-strongest katana. In the original version it is unlocked on the License Board for 50 LP and is bought for 15,000 gil at Balfonheim Port. It gives +78 to Attack and +5 to Evasion and is Wind-elemental. Katana are average what it comes to attacking speed. The weapon can also be bought from the Hunt Club after giving ten trophies to each bangaa, stolen from the Rare Game Etherian and bought at the bazaar for 13,800 gil after selling Water Crystal x9, Iron Ore x5, and Screamroot x7. Ame-no-Murakumo can also found in a treasure chest within the Pharos, Subterra, Umbra level. In the Zodiac versions, Ame-no-Murakumo now provides 96 Attack, 29 Evade, 31 CT, 20% combo rate, is Wind-elemental, and requires the Katana 4 license for 90 LP. It can be bought in Balfonheim Port for 11,600 gil, found as a treasure in Ridorana Cataract (Colosseum), stolen from Etherian (3%), bought from the bazaar for 8,400 gil after selling Iron Ore x5, Screamroot x7, and Water Crystal x9, and from the Hunt Club sidequest. It can be equipped by the Bushi. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Heaven's Cloud is a longsword that provides Strength +2600, Magic 0, ATB Speed -15, and has the passive ability Hard Hitter Lv. 2. It can be bought at Yusnaan Champion's Quarter Forge and the Final Day Forge (Hard Mode) for 800,000 gil. Final Fantasy XIV Ame no Murakumo is the primal Susano's sword. During the Hildenbrand quest line for Stormblood, Yojimbo attempts to steal Ame no Murakumo from the Kojin of the Red's treasure vault. Final Fantasy Tactics The Ama-no-Murakumo (Heaven's Cloud in the PS version) is a mid-powered katana acquired in Chapter 2. It has an attack power of 11, evasion of 15%, compatible with both Dual Wield and Doublehand, and can be equipped by Samurai. It can be purchased from trade cities, such as Dorter, for 8,000 gil. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability as a rare treasure in Grogh Heights. The katana's Iaido ability is called Cloudsea Curse, which deals non-elemental magick damage and can inflict Slow. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Heaven's Cloud is a mid-powered katana for Ninjas and Assassins. It is Holy-elemental, and makes the user absorb Holy attacks. It teaches Unspell to Ninjas. It adds 39 to Attack and 5 to Resistance. It can be obtained from Cyril for 12,000 gil and from any other town for 13,500 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ama-no-murakumo provides +34 Attack and +5 Resistance, is Holy-elemental, and allows the user to absorb Holy-elemental attacks. It teaches Hoarfrost Blade to Parivirs and Unspell to Ninjas. It can be bought for 4,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Lightwing Crystal, Gemsteel, and Strange Liquid. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called Emperor (Kusanagi Sword in the Japanese version) and it has a mystic sword icon before its name. This Mystic Sword is the second weakest of the four swords with an attack power of 75. It deals Mystic-elemental damage, causing double damage against certain bosses and undead enemies. It can even harm enemies who are strong against physical damage. The player must find three components scattered across Pureland—the Katana, the Crystal, and the Emblem—and bring them to Masa who will forge the sword. Bravely Default Ama-no-Murakumo is a katana that provides 51 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 15 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to Dragonkind. It can be found in Dimension's Hasp (B7). Bravely Second: End Layer Ama-no-Murakumo is a katana that provides 45 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 15 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to aquatic foes. It can be found in Via Celestio. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) The Heaven's Cloud is a level 100 katana that increases EX Intake Range by +6m and boosts +68 Attack. It can traded in the shop for 31,920 gil, a Kazekiri, and Behemoth Horn x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Heaven's Cloud is a level 100 katana that increases EX Intake Range by +3m and boosts +67 Attack and lessens Defense by -1. It can traded in the shop for 180,320 gil, a Murasame, a Kazekiri, and an Eureka Metal. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Murakumo grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Samurai, Ninja, and Auron. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Murakumo is a Katana that provides 168 ATK, is Dark-elemental, and enables usage of the ability Dark Blade - Murakumo. It is obtained as the STMR from Dark Knight Luneth. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Heaven's Cloud is a 2-handed sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 90 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, +2 Defense, +1 Magic Def, -3 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Only Masuda Koji can equip this weapon. Blood of Bahamut Ama no Murakumo is a katana that can be equipped by Ren. Gallery FFIIIDS Murakumo.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Heavencloud.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. Wind Slash - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Murakumo - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Heaven's Cloud FF7.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Heaven'sCloud-ffvii-cloud.png|In-game model from ''Final Fantasy VII. FFX Weapon - Katana 4.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI Amanomurakumo.png|Final Fantasy XI. Ame-no-Murakumo.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. LRFFXIII_Heaven's Cloud.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Ama-no-Murakumo.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Heaven's Cloud.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Ama-no-murakumo FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLIII Katana In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. BD Ama-no-Murakumo.png|Bravely Default. Ama-no-MurakumoBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. PFF Murakumo Icon.png|Rank 6 icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy FFV. PFF Murakumo Icon 2.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy FFV. FFAB Kusanagi SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Kusanagi SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Heaven's Cloud UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFX UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVII. FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFVII. FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVII. Murakumo ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Murakumo FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Murakumo FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Murakumo FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Ame no Murakumo FFVII.png|Ame no Murakumo in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Kusanagi FFVII.png|Kusanagi in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Ame-no-Murakumo FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Ame no Murakumo.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Amenomurakumo.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy. Amanomurakumo TCG.png|Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Category:Katana